Let's go together
by Yiftleh
Summary: -...Al menos... Ahora estamos juntos... Solo quisiera... Un ultimo beso... Antes de irnos juntos...- One-Shot: Origen de la inspiracion al final de la lectura. Disclaimer: Ni "Zootopia" ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Son propiedad de sus repectivos creadores.


-Al menos estamos juntos ahora...- Las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se asomaba de sus labios.-Ojalá hubiera terminado de otra manera...-Posó su mano sobre la de su compañero.-Sólo quisiera... un último beso... antes de irnos juntos...

O-O

-Este va a ser un caso difícil… no los llamaría a ustedes si la situación así no lo requiriera.-Dijo el jefe tomando un sorbo a su café, intentando calmarse en el proceso.  
-Lo entendemos, señor. Y nos encontramos listos para actuar en cuanto usted de la orden.-Comento Hopps haciendo gala de su orgullo por ser reconocida como una de las mejores policías.  
-Vaya… y yo que tenía planes recostarme en mi cama y mirar televisión hasta quedarme dormida al no poder encontrar nada bueno.-Comento Nick con su típico tono sarcástico y su sonrisa pícara.  
-Está va a ser una misión de una única oportunidad,-continuo el comisario.- no puede haber errores. O de lo contrario, las consecuencias serán desastrosas.-  
-No se altere jefe, los errores no están en nuestra lista de "cosas por hacer".-  
-Wilde, esto no es un asunto de broma. Esta va a ser la misión más peligrosa que jamás hayan enfrentado.-  
-Señor. Lamento la interrupción, pero me gustaría saber los detalles cuanto antes.-Comento Judy con aire de impaciencia.  
-El caso es el siguiente: Al fin hemos podido rastrear al mayor secuestrador y traficante de animales. Pero no tenemos suficiente evidencia para arrestarlo y llevarlo a juicio. Por ello he decidido que ustedes se colaran a una de las fiestas que este celebra mensualmente, como una pareja adinerada con deseos de comprar un "Mayordomo" para su estancia, la cual se encuentra en Tundratown.-  
-¿No resultaría rara una pareja de un conejo y un zorro en ese tipo de fiestas?-Pregunto la coneja.  
-Dada la cantidad de dinero que los ricos le han ofrecido a los jueces para que se aprobara la ley de aceptación de relaciones interespecie en temas maritales, lo raro seria que fuéramos como parejas de la misma raza.-Respondió el zorro con su típica sonrisa.  
-En parte es cierto, esa ley fue aprobada en gran medida gracias a la influencia económica. Pero dado que no hace daño a nadie, el alcalde decidió no darle importancia.-

Judy bajo la cabeza al recordar la gran cantidad de manifestaciones, nada pacificas, que llenaban las calles apoyando o repudiando la aprobación de esa ley. Y aunque ya había pasado casi un año desde esos sucesos, la sociedad aun no aceptaba al cien por ciento ese tipo de relaciones.

-Bien...-Acoto el jefe sacando un expediente rojo de un cajón.-Aquí esta todo lo que necesitan saber. Dos equipos swat se encontraran a 15 cuadras de la mansión en donde se llevara a cabo la fiesta, por lo que si surgen problemas, deberán esperar a que lleguen los refuerzos.-  
-No serán necesarios. Es el típico caso de entrar, conseguir información que pondrá precio a nuestras cabezas y salir corriendo esquivando balas. Nada de otro mundo.-Trato de levantar el animo de su compañera haciendo una broma, pero no tuvo éxito.  
-Ya tienen todo lo que necesitan... Pueden retirarse.-

Una vez fuera de la oficina del jefe, se dirigieron a sus cubículos para apagar todo y dirigirse a sus respectivas casas. Aun eran las 8 de la mañana, por lo cual no tenían pensado hacer nada por el resto del día.

-Al menos tienes suerte, no puedes negar que morías de ganas de acompañarme a algún tipo de fiesta formal como mi pareja.-  
-Sigue soñando zorro tonto.-Judy se dio el lujo de relajarse y esbozar una sonrisa.  
-Admítelo, soy endemoniadamente guapo.-  
-Creo que tu auto-estima te esta nublando la vista.-  
-¡Auch!-Grito Nick haciendo una mueca de dolor.-Un golpe bajo oficial...-Aquello hizo reír a su compañera.  
-Por cierto, ¿a que hora es la fiesta?-  
-A las 22:30-Respondió Nick leyendo el informe.-No me da mucho tiempo, de buscar algo que ponerme. ¡Si solo conociera a alguien que pudiera acompañarme a escoger un traje para esta noche...!-  
-Suenas como si quisieras que te llevara por todo el centro de zootopia buscándote algo...-  
-Si me lo propones así, no me queda de otra mas que aceptar.-Sonrió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pata.  
-Zorro astuto.-  
-Torpe coneja.-

Pasaron aproximadamente 4 horas buscando algún traje para el zorro el cual fuera elegante pero no recayera en el típico "Smoking". Hasta que luego de tanta búsqueda, encontraron un conjunto de camisa blanca con saco azul y puños de color dorado, acompañados por un pantalón formal de color celeste oscuro. Ambos entraron y pidieron el traje para que el zorro se lo probara, pero por lastima no era de su talle.

-Demonios...-Dijeron ambos al unisono.  
-No se preocupen.-Comento la vendedora.-Ahora mismo traigo uno de su talle, señor.-Fue y volvió en menos de lo que canta un gallo con un conjunto un poco mas grande para Nick. Aquel le daba un toque elegante y juvenil al zorro.

Ya habían resuelto el problema de la vestimenta, y aprovecharon para comprar unos zapatos y un cinto que hicieran juego con el conjunto.

-Espero que ahora me invites la comida, dado todo lo que me has hecho caminar para buscarte ese traje.-  
-Luego del agujero que me has hecho en la billetera, creo que lo que correspondería es que tu me invitaras a mi.-  
-Es tu culpa por no tener un traje a mano.-  
-Y también es tuya por nunca haberme invitado a ningún evento formal.-  
-Eres un lorron.-Rio la coneja.  
-Bien, solo por esta vez la comida va a mi cuenta.-

Comieron, rieron y tomaron algo en un bar que había de camino a sus departamentos. Revisaron ademas, con sumo cuidado, cada detalle del expediente. Hasta que por fin llegaron. Ambos se habían mudado a un mismo edificio pero no campartian departamento. Eso le ayudaba en las noches que llegaban de alguna fiesta y uno de los dos se encontraba borracho, casi siempre era Judy quien no podía poner un pie delante del otro, dado que Nick solo fueron dos veces las que había bebido de mas, y en ninguna de las dos era su culpa.

-Bien, te veo a las 21:30 para tomar el auto.-  
-Pero si son las 19:53. ¡No tengo suficiente tiempo!-  
-Vamos, es tiempo mas que suficiente...-  
-Ah...-Suspiro.-Espero poder estar lista...-

Nick por su parte, se dedico a navegar un rato en Internet hasta que fueran las 21. Se baño, se cambio y se puso bastante perfume. Para las 21:20 ya se encontraba listo, y con su bolso en el cual llevaba su uniforme de policía. Según el proceso que debían seguir, debían colocarse sus uniformes junto con los chalecos anti-balas ni bien tuvieran las información. Nick espero a que su compañera terminara de alistarse, aunque estaba un poco intranquilo por la demora, se calmo pensando que tal vez así era ella siempre que debía ir a algún evento importante.  
Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta, el zorro quedo anonadado ante lo que tenia en frente. Una Judy con su pelaje planchado, un vestido color marfil, un collar con relicario de oro colgando de su cuello, y una pequeña pulsera de plata en cada una de sus muñecas. Si a todo eso le sumamos que tenia los orejas hacia bajo con un aire de elegancia...

-Vaya, señor Wilde...-Comento al ver la expresión en el rostro del zorro, con una pequeña sonrisa.-No sabia que le gustaba la joyería.-Hizo una broma refiriéndose al collar el cual estaba peligrosamente cerca del área del pecho.  
-Es imposible que no me guste...-Tomo la mano de Judy y poso un suave beso en su palma.-Teniendo tal piedra preciosa delante de mi... señorita Hopps.-

Judy pensó en la suerte que tenia de que su pelaje ocultara sus mejillas, la cuales se pusieron rojas ante el comentario, no se esperaba esa respuesta. Pero como le gusto haberla escuchado. El zorro tomo los bolsos de ambos y tendió su brazo a su "pareja". Bajaron las escaleras y vieron un auto negro con cubiertas blancas que los esperaba afuera.

-Agentes Hopps y Wilde...-Comento el uniformado león que se encontraba apoyado contra la pared del edificio.-Aquí esta el vehículo que el jefe solicito para ustedes.-  
-Gracias, pero... ¿No deberíamos tener un chofér? Después de todo, representamos a una pareja de ricos.-Argumento Nick.  
-El jefe pensó que seria mejor si ustedes estuvieran al volante, en caso de que el equipo de apoyo no llegara a tiempo.-  
-Entendido, mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.-Dijo la coneja empujando al zorro hacia el auto.  
-Permitanme sus bolsos por favor. Hare que un equipo los deje escondidos en la mansión.-

Ambos entregaron sus uniformes y Nick se dispuso a abrir la puerta a Judy, en gesto de caballerosidad. Una vez arriba del auto, emprendieron viaje hacia la mansión, la cual quedaba a 20 minutos de distancia en auto. Allí pudieron apreciar la gran estructura que se posaba ante ellos, 3 pisos de altura, alrededor de 20 manzanas de campo rodeaban aquel edificio.

-Bien, aquí estamos.-Dijo el con una sonrisa en la cara para levantar el animo de su "pareja".  
-Nos conviene entrar rápido para ponernos lo mas rápido posible a conseguir la evidencia.-

Nick bajo del auto y entrego las llaves a uno de los que se encargaba de guardarlos mientras abría la puerta de Judy. Se apresuraron hacia la entrada donde habia un gran rinoceronte con traje.

-Nombres...-Dijo mientras revisaba la lista de invitados.  
-Emanuel Julio Furrus III.-Dijo con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro.  
-Elizabeth Sofia Riff.-  
-...De acuerdo...-Comento el mamífero hablando por su equipo de radio.-Caballero, adelante. Pero la señora no se encuentra en la lista.-Judy había pasado 3 años junto a uno de los mejores mentirosos de Zootopia, y gracias a eso, aprendió un par de trucos para no mostrar las emociones en su rostro... Ademas que confiaba en que su compañero encontraría la forma de que ambos pasaran.  
-Entonces... Entrare yo solo...-Aquella respuesta sorprendió a la coneja y no lo pudo esconder. Miro a su "pareja" y pudo ver que sus ojos se posaban en una zorra que se encontraba dentro.  
-¡¿Crees que te dejare entrar para estar con esa zorra mientras yo me quedo afuera esperando?!-Nick puso su atención en ella mientras mostraba una cara de confusión y preocupación, y aunque ella no lo hubiera visto, los ojos del zorro estaban muy calmados... su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección...-¡Escúchame bien unicornio!- Le dirigió al guardia una mirada mortal, el cual no pudo esconder su sobresalto al ver esos ojos que desprendían fuego.-¡Como no me dejes pasar y este maldito se valla con otra, ni toda la fuerza policial podrá esconderte de mi!-  
-Uhm... Si, de acuerdo...-Murmuro algo mientras hablaba por su radio.-Bien, señorita. Puede entrar...-  
-Ah...-Suspiro el zorro-No me queda de otra...-Ella paso por alto su comentario y se aventuro adentro.

Nick no pudo esconder la sonrisa que cubría su rostro y dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

-¡¿De que te ríes?!-Dijo Judy enfadada.  
-De lo insoportablemente adorable que te ves cuando te pones celosa...-Ni su pelaje pudo esconder el rojo de sus mejillas al recordar palabra por palabra como se había dejado a si misma en ridículo al mencionar que le molestaba el hecho de que Nick mirara a otra hembra.-Bueno... dado que no puedo bailar con esa vulpina, tendré que hacerlo contigo...-La miro con una mirada de dejaba ver su deseo por un baile con ella al mismo tiempo que tendía su mano.

Ella le tomo la mano y correspondió la mirada agregando una sonrisa tímida. Ambos poseían sentimientos encontrados hacia el otro, pero ambos habían decidido no declararse hasta ver en el otro los mismo sentimientos. Judy no quería sentirse rechazada, y Nick no quería volver a sentirse traicionado y abandonado. No se podían predecir las acciones de los demás, así que ambos prefirieron no arriesgar. Solo disfrutaban la compañía ajena en sentido de cercanía en contadas ocasiones, como la de este momento. Donde podían simular ser una verdadera pareja.

Sus pasos y miradas bailaban al compás de la música, era algo casi mágico. No existía nadie mas, solo ellos en el medio de la pista. Las luces se posaron sobre ellos al ver que era la pareja con mas pasión, dado que sus ojos revelaban un cariño que ninguno de lo hay presentes había experimentado, siquiera visto en la vida real. Cuando termino la primera pieza, todos los animales del lugar acorralaron a la pareja divdiendolos respectivamente con los de su genero. Todos los hombres pedían consejos al zorro para conseguir una pasión así en la cama y en la vida diaria. Mientras que las mujeres preguntaban a Judy como hacer que sus parejas las miraran con tanto amor y compasión como lo hacia Nick con ella. Las preguntas volaron hasta que volvió a sonar la música. En ese momento, todas las parejas se pusieron al rededor de ellos, dejándolos en medio de la pista. Bailaron 7 piezas mas, contestando dudas en cada pausa. Por suerte para Judy, las preguntas personales eran para ella, no para su relación, dado que ella no era una gran mentirosa, no sabría bien como responder y hacer que aquello que decía sonara creíble.

Todo parecía no tener fin, hasta que un gran lobo blanco se acerco a ellos. Querían conseguir la información que necesitaban e irse, pero no sabían como.

-¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?-  
-Por supuesto, señor White.-Respondió el zorro estrechándole la mano.  
-Me alegro, aunque estoy informado que vienen a por algo mas que solo bailar y beber...-Comento haciendo un ademan con la mano para que la pareja lo siguiera.  
-Tienen usted muy buena información, necesitamos a alguien que cuide nuestra casa mientras viajamos al rededor del país en nuestra luna de miel.-  
-Bien, pero lo que ustedes solicitan es bastante costoso.-Comento el lobo mientras abría una puerta. Hizo que la pareja se adentrara en la habitación y la cerro detrás de si.-Sobre todo para dos salarios de simples oficiales.-Termino esbozando una sonrisa.

Aquello había puesto los pelos de punta a Judy, ¿Los habían descubierto? ¿Acaso ese era el fin de la misión?. Judy miro de reojo a Nick, que se mostraba muy calmado.

-Bien, ¿Donde esta el equipo?-  
-Debajo del escritorio, deprisa. La computadora esta en el tercer piso, esto es todo cuanto puedo hacer. Debo irme antes de que alguien sospeche. Buena suerte.-Se retiro rápidamente sin hacer ruido.  
-¿Q-Que fue lo que paso?...-  
-¿Aun no lo entiendes?-Dijo Nick dirijiendole su tipica sonrisa mientras sacaba los bolsos de debajo del escritorio.-El es el informante de los refuerzos, y quien trajo nuestro equipo hasta aqui.-

Lanzo en el aire el equipo hacia la coneja, quien lo recibio haciendo una mueca de curiosidad.

-Es extraño, se siente mas liviano que cuando lo deje.-

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron la tarea de desvestirse para colocarse sus uniformes. Aunque no queria hacerlo, Judy no pudo evitar ver a Nick por el rabillo del ojo, apreciando su marcada espalda, la cual hacia juego con sus hombros y su espalda baja, dejando a relucir su elegante cola. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta lo que hacia. Se dio la vuelta para empezar a hacer lo mismo. Por su parte, Nick no lo hizo sin querer. No solo fue el rabillo del ojo, poso su completa mirada en Judy, aprenciando sus fuertes piernas, su delicada espalda y su esponjosa colita de algodon, ademas de su lindo... Se sonrojo y dio vuelta al darse cuenta que estaba mirando demasiado.

Una vez puestos los uniformes, se dispusieron a ponerse los chalecos anti-balas, por si acaso.

-Que raro...-Comento Nick al ver que no tenia su chaleco en el bolso.-Oye zanahorias, ¿Tienes tu chaleco en el bolso?-  
-No, es raro. Recuerdo haberlo guardado.-  
-¿No crees que...?-  
-¿...nos los hayan quitado a proposito?-Termino la oracion quedando en posicion de pensar profundamente.-Puede que si... ¿Pero quien y porque?...-

No podian tomarse mucho tiempo alli, debian subir hasta el tercer piso en busca de la informacion que precisaban. Por suerte, la habitacion en la que se encontraban, tenia una puerta que daba hacia la cocina. Podian probar suerte en la cocina, o ir directamente hacia la escalera... si bien no poseian los chalecos para evitar las balas, al menos sus uniformes eran aptos para evitar que los objetos cortantes penetraran en algun punto vital. Se agacharon lo mas que pudieron y avanzaron hacia la cocina. Por suerte, los cocineros se encontraban dando la espalda a la puerta, muy ocupados con los platillos como para dar importancia hacia la puerta. Seguieron de largo hasta llegar al patio, el cual se encontraba en completa oscuridad. Nick podia ver perfectamente en la noche, por lo que el dirijio el camino desde ese punto, avisando a su compañera cuando hubiera algo que ella pudiera pisar que hiciera ruido. Llegaron a una parte en la que una ventana del segundo piso se encontraba abierta, aunque Judy tenia mucha fuerza en las pierna, requeriría de la fuerza de su compañero para impulsarla lo suficiente como para llegar sin problemas hasta esa altura. Junto las manos esperando a que la coneja corriera hacia el y pisara en donde en tendria que hacer fuerza. Altura perfecta. Logro colarse sin problemas por la ventana, pero habia algo mas... ¿Como haria para que Nick pudiera llegar hasta tanta altura? Tan pronto como se lo puso a pensar, vio una de las habitaciones abiertas. E imitando a las peliculas, unio las sabanas de la cama hacia el respaldo. Creando una soga provisional para su compañero. Este subio con las patas apoyadas contra la pared, sin hacer ruido. Una vez arriba, recogieron la soga y la volvieron a meter en la habitacion. Siguieron avanzando, recordando los planos que el jefe habia puesto en su expediente. El tercer piso solo era accesible mediante 2 caminos, uno era por un ascensor y el otro por 4 escaleras de emergencias. Sabian que el ascensor los haria ir mas rapido, pero si habia alguien arriba, los descubriria ni bien las puertas se abrieran, o incluso antes, cuando este diera la señal de que estaba subiendo. Debian usar las escaleras, y sabian perfectamente donde estaban, pero solo habia un problema... Habia dos tigres vigilando la entrada. Idearon un plan para poner fuera de combate a ambos y decidieron llevarlo acabo.

-¡Oigan!-Grito Nick al dar vuelta la esquina, sin su chaleco de uniforme.-¡Tienen que ayudarme! ¡Porfavor!-  
-Señor, la fiesta es abajo en el primer piso, usted no deberia estar aqui.-  
-Lo se, pero estaba con mi mujer en una de las habitaciones cuando de pronto ella empezo a convulsionar. Porfavor, ayudenme.-  
-¿Quiere decir que estaba con su pareja en una de las habitaciones del dueño de la casa en lugar de estar abajo con los invitados?-  
-Yo entiendo su confusion pero miren... queria estar con mi mujer en un lugar intimo por solo 1 hora y no queria tener que irme tan temprano a mi casa. Porfavor, acepto que no deberia estar aqui, pero de enserio necesito ayuda. Luego podran hacer lo que deseen conmigo.-  
-Ugh...-Suspiro uno de los tigres apretando el puente de la nariz.-Esta bien, vamos a ayudarlo. ¿Donde esta su esposa?-  
-¡Oh! Muchisimas gracias... Esta aqui en la tercer habitacion de la izquierda...-

Ambos tigres sabian que no debian dejar su puesto de vigilancia, pero si era solo para revisar que una mujer no muriera en esa fiesta y de paso conseguian extorcionar a uno de los invitados para sacar un poco mas de dinero... mejor que mejor. Lo que no se esperaron fue que cuando entraron en la habitacion, el zorro cerrara la puerta. Ambos tuvieron expresion de confundidos por un segundo, que no duro mas que eso. Judy se avalanzo hacia ambos mientras estos le daban la espalda para asi poder propiciarles un gran golpe en la nuca, dejandolos inconsientes en el piso.

-Bueno... eso fue mas rapido de lo que esperaba.-  
-Debemos seguir avanzando, ahora que tenemos el camino libre...-

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. Una puerta se interponia entre ellos y su destino, la cual Nick abrio rapidamente usando una de sus garras. Truco que le habian enseñado en la academia a el y a todos los depredadores que tuvieran garras largas y fuertes. Abrieron solo un poco la puerta para comprobar que no hubiera nadie en la habitacion. Cuando estuvieron seguron, abrieron despacio la puerta tratando de evitar todo ruido posible. Una vez alli comprobaron que habia cuatro puertas que se dirigian a habitaciones distintas.

-Muy bien, la computadora con toda la informacion deberia estar detras de una de estas puertas. Aunque dada la instalacion electrica y de seguridad que hay aqui, no va a ser facil encontrarla.-Nick trato de analizar con la mirada las puertas para tratar de percibir en cual podria haber alarmas.  
-Tu ve por las de la derecha, yo ire por las de la izquierda.-La coneja corrio hacia la primera puerta.  
-¡Judy!...¡No...!-Demasiado tarde, aquella puerta tenia una alarma que sono ni bien ella la abrio.  
-Demonios...-  
-Ah...-Suspiro.-¿Que mas da?... A conseguir esa informacion...-

Nick se sento frente a la computadora, la cual se encontraba bloqueada con clave dado que habia sonado la alarma. Coloco una pequeña memoria USB que tenia para ese tipo de trabajos con computadoras, la cual poseia un programa de "Fuerza Bruta" para asi poder entrar en cualquier sistema. Tardaria aproximadamente 20 minutos en conseguir la clave. No podian desperdiciar ni un segundo, a lo lejos se escuchaban los pasos de los animales que venian a darles caza. Abrio cada uno de los cajones del escritorio con la esperanza de encontrar algun arma. Por desgracia no habia nada, solo un monton de papeles con nombres y simbolos extraños. Finalmente dejo de buscar al escuchar que los animales se encontraban en el pasillo.

-¡Vamos a hacer esto rapido y sencillo!... Abajo se esta celebrando una fiesta, no se ni quienes son ni porque estan aqui. Pero si se entregan de manera pacifica, prometemos no matarlos...-No hubo respuesta.-¡Bien! Ustedes lo quisieron.-

Al entrar no vieron nada. Todo estaba en su lugar, incluso el monitor del computador estaba apagado. La silla estaba en contra del escritorio. Los paneles del techo estaban intactos.

-¡Revisen las demas habitaciones y que uno bajo por las escaleras! ¡No pueden haberse ido lejos!-

Nick y Judy se encontraban debajo del escritorio, en una posicion que poco a poco acalambraba sus musculos, dado que la silla no dejaba mucho espacio entre esta y las paredes del mueble. La coneja se aseguro de escuchar bien si los guardias estaban alli o se habian ido. Cuando dio por seguro que estos ya no estaban alli, el zorro empujo la silla para conseguir el suficiente espacio para poder salir. Encendio rapido el monitor y vio que aun faltaban 10 minutos para conseguir la clave.

-Nos acabaran encontrando y nos mataran...-Las lagrimas se asomaban a los ojos de ella.-Y todo por mi culpa...-  
-Sh...-La tomo entre sus brazos dandole una abrazo el cual ella correspondio.-Tranquila, saldremos de esta... Aun no hemos dado nuestra ultima leccion de pareja a los que se encuentran abajo...-Judy rio ante la broma, liberando un poco de tension.-Ademas...-La aparto para poder tenerla frente a frente. Era su momento, debia decirlo para saber si realmente podia haber una oportunidad entre el y su amor platonico...-Aun no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita...-

Judy creyo no haber escuchado bien, pero al ver el rostro del zorro se daba cuenta que si. Esas palabras la dejaron sin habla... ¿Realmente el sentia lo mismo que ella? ¿O era acaso un chiste?... Debia arriesgarce, queria comprobarlo... Cerro sus ojos y acerco su rostro lentamente al de el. Fueron dos segundos que parecieron eternos, no sentia nada rozando sus labios. ¿Acaso se habia equivocado?... La sorpresa fue mayor cuando tras esos dos segundos al fin sintio el tacto de otro animal el cual le daba el beso que habia estado esperando toda su vida, aquel que le dejaba la guardia baja pero que le daba fuerzas, aquel que la volvia vulnerable pero solo hacia quien ella se entregaba. Nick podia sentir todos sus musculos aflojandose, y dejandose llevar por aquel fuego corria por sus venas, sintio la adrenalina crecer dentro de el con el instinto protector cuando escucho pasos a la distancia.

-¡Maldicion!-Dijo alejandose con desgano- ¡¿Porque tienen que aparecer en el peor momento?!-

La computadora al fin estaba desbloqueada, y comenzo a transferir todos los archivos del disco duro hacia la memoria. No tenia tiempo de revisar cada archivo para comparar cuales eran utiles y cuales no. Volvio a apagar el monitor, y volvieron a acurrucarse abajo del escritorio rezando porque ese truco surtiera efecto otra vez. Los guardias se reunieron en el pasillo a un par de metros de la habitacion de donde se encontraban. Nick escuchaba murmullos los cuales no podia distinguir, pero Judy podia oir perfectamente las conversaciones gracias a sus orejas de conejo.

-¿Encontraron algo?-  
-Solo una camisa de policia, y a los guardias de abajo noqueados en una de las habitaciones.-  
-¡Mierda!-Grito uno.-Se deben haber mesclado con los invitados.-  
-Pero seguro que no han obtenido ninguna informacion, debieron haber salido corriendo en cuanto escucharon la alarma.-  
-Talvez... Pero no podemos confiarnos... ¡Ustedes dos, bajen y revisen a todos los invitados en busca de alguna actividad sospechosa! ¡Los demas, revisen los tubos de ventilacion! ¡Yo ire a revisar los autos! ¡Si no reporto nada cada 2 minutos, bloqueen todas las salidas y no dejen que nadie se vaya de este lugar!-

Escucho como se dividian los grupos para alejarse a sus respectivos puestos. Luego de no escuchar nada mas, dio la señal a Nick para poder salir de su escondite. Aquello les complicaba mucho el siguiente paso... si intentaban escapar por la ventilacion, los verian. Tampoco podian regresar a la pista de baile, pues lo tomarian como invitados sospechozos... solo les quedaba enfrentarse al que estuviera vigilando la cochera y escapar en su auto. El zorro se sento en la silla y ella se sento en sus piernas, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho. Se sentia feliz por poder pasar esos ultimos minutos sin tension, recostada sobre la persona que tanto amaba. Sabia que era mucha confianza en poco tiempo, pero la situacion se habia complicado mucho, y Nick lo sabia, por eso necesitaba relajarse y pudo apreciar que su compañero tambien se relajaba al sentirla tan cerca.

-Aunque todo esta patas arriba, me alegra poder pasar un momento como este contigo.-Dijo frotandose contra su pecho como si fuera la cama de sus sueños.  
-A mi tambien me hace feliz poder esta asi contigo...-Le dio un beso en la frente.

Judy tomo la cara del zorro para poder darle otro beso, pero este en sus labios. Se dejaron llevar por un par de minutos, relajandose y entregando cada uno se corazon abierto con todos sus sentimientos al otro. El zorro se alejo, bastante desganado, para comprobar que la transferencia estaba completaba.

-¡Bien, hora de irnos!-Comento Nick mirando a su compañera la cual con tristeza se bajo de su regazo para poder seguir su camino hacia las escaleras. No si antes comprobar que no hubiera nada en las cercanias.

Caminaron con el corazon en la boca, sabiendo que debian idear un plan para llegar a la cochera sin ser tomados como sospechosos. Recordaron que el zorro habia podido llegar al segundo piso gracias a la soga que Judy habia hecho. Corrieron hacia la habitacion donde habian escondido la soga dado que los grupos estaban revisando el primer piso, las ventilaciones y el garage. Abrieron la puerta, solo para encontrarse con un leon el cual los tomo por el cuello, levantandolos del suelo.

-¡Al fin los tengo!-Una sonrisa macabra asomaba de su rostro mientras ellos reconocian ese rostro...  
-¡Tu!...¡Tu fuiste quien nos dio el auto!...-Grito con dificultad la coneja.  
-Asi es, no esperaba que pudieran llegar tan lejos sin sus callecos. Parece que son dos cajas llenas de sorpresas...-  
-Y no te imaginas cuantas...-Nick rapidamente saco una pequeña lata de metal con gas pimienta y la rocio sobre los ojos del depredador.

El leon trato de taparse los ojos ante el ardor, soltando a ambos en el proceso. Judy aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzarse con toda su fuerza hacia el, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Una vez en el piso, el zorro le propino una patada en la nuca para poder dejarlo fuera de combate sin hacer mucho ruido. Tomaron rapidamente las sabanas y las anudaron para poder asi formar devuelta una soga. Bajaron rapidamente, sabiendo que los guardias habrian escuchado el alboroto que se formo hacia unos minutos. Corrieron hacia el garage sabiendo que aun debian enfrentarse a un guardia mas, pero al menos ahora sabian quien era el responsable de su falta de proteccion. Tenian que intentar avisar al lobo que estaba adentro de que necesitarian a los refuerzos, pero era peligroso.

Una vez en la cochera, buscaron con la vista al guardia. Pero este no aparecia por ningun lado. Su auto estba a la vista, a solo 2 metros de ellos. Pero esta vez Judy no se precipito, dado que la ultima vez cayo en una trampa. Tal vez estaba escodido, hasta que por fin lo escucharon.

-Aqui Horuk, todo tranquilo en la cochera.-

Lo recordaron, si ese guardia no transmitia cada 2 minutos, se cerrarian todas las salidas y entradas. Debian sacar su vehiculo y escapar rapido. La coneja rastreo con sus orejas al animal. Se encontraba apoyado en una pared de la cual era imposible atacarlo sin el los viera primero. Debian ser rapidos y precisos. Esperaron a que pasaran casi 2 minutos... Judy saco su boligrafo-grabadora y gravo la voz del animal.

-Aqui Horuk, todo tranquilo en la cochera.-

Luego se lanzaron contra el, primero la coneja, quien era mas rapida. El zorro por detras para rematar con un golpe noqueador. Aunque lo hicieron cordinados y fueron precisos, aquel guardia se encontraba preparado. Recibio el golpe de la coneja, mas esquivo el remate del zorro. Nick en un movimiento rapido, impulso su mano restante contra la cara del animal. Aunque no lo habian conseguido derribar, si consiguieron que soltara la radio, de la cual se apodero Judy para luego dar un salto hacia atras.

-Aunque tengas la radio... Mis hombres conocen muy bien mi voz... y solo te quedan 15 segundos...-

El zorro aprovecho la situacion para dar una gran patada en la barriga del rinoceronte. Haciendo que este quedara sin aire, pero dejandolo consiente para entender la situacion que estaban por provocar.

-Aqui Horuk, todo tranquilo en la cochera.-Se escucho desde el boligrafo.

Se sorprendio al escuchar su voz, pero Nick no perdio tiempo y lo dejo fuera de convate con un fuerte golpe con la rodilla en la mandibula. Una vez se encargaron del guardia, subieron a su coche y aceleraron lo mas rapido que podian para escapar de ese terreno.

-¡Lo logramos, escapamos!-Grito Judy euforica.  
-Aun no...-Agrego Nick al ver por el retrovisor y comprobar que 2 camionetas se dirigian hacia ellos.

Comenzo una persecucion por las calles menos transitadas de la ciudad. Aunque sus perseguidores no poseian vehiculos rapidos, aquel no era exactamente un coche de carreras... Luego de unos 10 minutos tratando de escapar, los vehiculos finalmente se encontraron a solo medio metro de su auto. Comenzaron una balacera, haciendo impactos contra el auto de los oficiales.

-¡Agh!-Una de las balas logro dar contra el hombro de Nick, haciendo que este tuviera mucha dificultad al usar su brazo izquierdo.  
-¡Nick!...-Judy solo pudo ver como su compañero luchaba para recobrar un poco del control que habia perdido gracias al daño del proyectil.

Finalmente divisaron un pequeño callejon donde podrian atrincherarse. Aquella idea era tentadora, pero aun no poseian arma. El vehiculo de su derecha se adelanto hasta estar al lado de su auto, mejor momento imposible. Giro con fuerza el volante para arrastrar la camioneta contra la pared del pasillo. Dio de lleno contra la pared, haciendo que el conductor y el copiloto murieran dada la velocidad y fuerza con la que chocaron. El otro coche piso los frenos y se detuvo lo mas rapido que pudo, aunque le llevo el suficiente tiempo y distancia para que Nick y Judy bajaran del auto y tomaran las armas de los fallecidos. Aquel golpe les habia hecho bastante daño, pero debian aventurarse en el callejon y cubrirse. Vendrian refuerzos de ambos bandos, pero llegarian primero los de sus enemigos, lo sabian bien. Lograron atrincherarse detras de unos contenedores de basuras.

-4 y medio...-Comento la coneja revisando cuantos cargadores tenia.  
-3 y un cuarto...-Respondio el zorro.  
-No seran suficientes...-  
-Es cierto... Que lastima que no tienes tan buena punteria como yo...-  
-Zorro vanidoso...-Dijo Judy poniendo una sonrisa.

Tenian tantas posibilidades de vivir como de morir. Pero su voluntad era mas fuerte que su miedo, no se darian por vencidos tan facilmente.

-¡Estan aqui!... ¡No los dejen escapar con vida!...-Cuando el maleante termino, comenzo la lluvia de plomo.

Eran expertos policias, con una gran punteria. En especial Nick, quien habia pasado sus tardes libres practicando en las salas de tiro. Hubo gran cantidad de bajas del lado enemigo, pero ambos recibieron gran cantidad de balas en su cuerpo. Estaban al limite, Nick ya sacaba sangre por la boca. Judy habia recibido varios aciertos en su pecho, y aunque no fueron en puntos vitales, perdia mucha sangre. Cuando por fin acabaron con el ultimo criminal, estaban muy mal heridos. Su escasa municion les obligo a salir de cubierto mas de lo que deseaban para poder conseguir un disparo limpio, recibiendo impactos en el proceso. Por fin habian terminado. Se hecharon contra la pared con la poca fuerza que les quedaba.

-No creo que lo logre... zanahorias...-Nick tosia sangre, dado que la mayor parte de su torso poseia impactos de bala.  
-...Al menos estamos juntos ahora...- Su voz se quebraba cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra. Dada la gran cantidad de sangre que faltaba en su cuerpo.-Ojalá hubiera terminado de otra manera...-Posó su mano sobre la de su compañero.-Sólo quisiera... un último beso... antes de irnos juntos...-  
-...-El zorro no respondio.  
-Nick...-Agarro el hombro de su compañero. Pero este no la miro.-No...-Lo movio, solo para comprobar que su cabeza caia por fuerza de la gravedad. Se acurruco a su lado, tomando su brazo con un almohadón para apoyar su cabeza.-Esta vez... fuiste tu quien no me espero...-Comenzo a cerrar sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que unas lagrimas asomaban de ellos.-Torpe zorro... MI torpe zorro...-Cerro los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Podia esuchar las ambulancias a la distancia, pero no queria ser rescatada. La informacion estaba en la memoria de Nick, la cual estaba en su pantalon. El caso habia terminado. Solo deseaba unirse a su amado en el otro lado...

* * *

Inspiracion:

"Let's go together..." de Neytirix - Deviant Art.

"Echoes of love" de Jesse & Joy.


End file.
